


By Your Side

by Elyos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Poetry, Toriel - Freeform, emotion, poem, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: Dear You,
Kudos: 1





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem a long time ago, shortly after I finished playing Undertale. I just spent the past half hour revising the poem heavily from what it used to be, and I must say, I think I'm more pleased with it now.

The selfish side of me  
Brought out the good in you.  
Out to wander free,  
Yet there's nothing I can do.

It tore my heart to pieces  
When I saw you turn and leave.  
I know you had your reasons,  
But no less does it bereave.

I'm sitting in my rocking chair,  
Another book beside the window,  
Wishing I could join you there,  
But still I'm sitting here alone

Where inside my house it rains,  
And the water wets the pages  
As I'm looking out the panes,  
And I'm drifting through my stages:

My anger blooming first,  
Followed closely by regret;  
This feeling is the worst.  
Should we have ever met?

It wracks my chest with sorrow,  
All throughout the week.  
Will it be this way tomorrow?  
I just can't fall asleep.

Yet all the same when morning dawns,  
I fail to pull myself from bed,  
Against all hope I'm holding on  
With the hope that you're not dead.

What's there left to say?  
Farewell had come too soon.  
I still remember how you played  
In the safety of your room.

I can still remember when  
We fell across each other;  
How I took you as my kin,  
And how you called me mother.

Time is passing by...  
The air has gotten cold...  
I'm letting out a sigh...  
I'm growing far too old.

Through the passage of the years,  
Through the silence of my home,  
Tormented by these endless fears of  
You still out there on your own.

If somewhere you're still alive,  
I promise there will come a time  
When you will realize in your heart:  
I was always by your side.


End file.
